


What is fake is real

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Yaoi, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol needs help and Jihoon provides it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is fake is real

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS TAKEN ME ALMOST THIRTY MINUTES TO UPLOAD THIS BC THIS WEBSITE IS BEING VERY ANNOYING AND I'M FEELING VERY SALTY RN. 
> 
> I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY. EXCUSE THE CAPTIAL LETTERS MY SUNSHINES.

"I've been telling her for years now, Wonwoo. She's still saying that it's just a phase" Seungcheol whines to his friend.

 

"Why don't you prove her wrong then?" Wonwoo says.

 

"And how on earth do I do that?" 

 

Wonwoo pauses the game he's playing, puts down his remote and turns to face Seungcheol.

 

"I don't know. Get a fake boyfriend for a couple of months, that'll prove her wrong" 

 

Seungcheol stares at him, "you're kidding right?"

 

"You asked, I answered"

 

"I suppose it's not a bad idea" he mumbles.

 

"It's worth a try" 

 

Seungcheol rubs his chin in thought, "okay, I'm game for this but who do I ask to be my fake boyfriend?"

 

Wonwoo shrugs.

 

"What about Mingyu?" 

 

"Are you serious? Junhui will use his Wushu skills on you, trust me" 

 

"Why would he do that?"

 

"It's obvious he has a huge crush on Mingyu. So he's a no go"

 

There's a few seconds of silence before Seungcheol gasps.

 

"What?" Wonwoo asks.

 

"Oho" he beams, "I have the perfect person!"

 

"who?" 

 

"Hansol!"

 

Wonwoo's expression darkens, "absolutely not"

 

"Why-"

 

"I said no and that's final"

 

"You then" Seungcheol suggests.

 

Wonwoo makes a disgusted face at him, "just no Seungcheol, no"

 

"Then who- Jihoon!"

 

Seungcheol looks proud of himself for suggesting Jihoon.

 

Wonwoo just stares at him, like he's grown another head.

 

"It's perfect!" Seungcheol practically screeches.

 

"Cheol, you do remember the time when you asked to borrow his headphones, he refused, you refused to leave without them and Jihoon almost murdered you with his guitar"

 

Seungcheol shudders at the memory, "he's the only person left. I'm sure he'll understand how much this means to me and help"

 

"Well" Wonwoo says standing up and grabbing Seungcheols shoulders, "he's up in his room, nows the perfect chance to test your theory"

 

_______________________________________

 

Seungcheol can't deny that he's nervous as he stands outside Jihoon's bedroom door.

 

Before he can lift his hand up to knock, the bedroom door swings open to reveal a disgruntled and angry looking Jihoon.

 

Jihoon pokes him in the chest, "I" he growls, "can hear your breathing from all the way in my bedroom"

 

Seungcheol brushes Jihoon's finger of his chest, "I need a favour"

 

Jihoon narrows his eyes, "I don't do favours"

 

"This is really, really, really important" he pleads.

 

"Go and ask someone else" Jihoon snaps.

 

"You're the only person I can ask" 

 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow, "what's it that you want to ask?"

 

"My mum doesn't believe me"

 

"Believe you?" Jihoon echoes.

 

"About being gay"

 

Jihoon's eyes widen, "you're gay?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Oh" Jihoon says, his voice sounding slightly out of breath, "continue" 

 

"Wonwoo suggested that I get a fake boyfriend to prove to her that I am" 

 

"And you want me to be your fake boyfriend?" 

 

"Exactly" Seungcheol answers.

 

"No way", Jihoon glowers, "ablsoutley no way"

 

Seungcheol looks down at him with pleading eyes, "this is really important to me and I need your help, please Jihoon"

 

Something flashes behind Jihoon's was but it passes to quick for Seungcheol to register it.

 

"Fine"

 

Seungcheol blinks, "what?"

 

"I'll do it, I'll be your fake boyfriend"

 

 

_______________________________________

 

"Mum, I've got a boyfriend"

 

His mum drops the plate she was cleaning back into the sink. She turns to face him.

 

"Since when?"

 

"For about four weeks" Seungcheol answers, hoping he sounds believable.

 

His mum narrows her eyes, "I'd like to meet him"

 

"When?"

 

"Tomorrow lets have..." She trails off, waiting for Seungcheol to give her a name.

 

"Jihoon"

 

She blinks in surprise, "Jihoon? As in wonwoo's older brother?" 

 

"Yup"

 

"Oh my, I didnt expect that"

 

"Neither did I. Anyway, what were you saying earlier?" 

 

"Oh, let's have him over for dinner tomorrow at about eight?"

 

"Cool, I'll let him know"

 

_______________________________________

 

To : Won 

 

Let your bro know that mum wants him over for dinner at eight Tomoz

 

From : Cheolie 

 

It takes two minutes for him to get a reply.

 

To : Cheolie 

 

Ask him URSELF! This is his number 07539 243789

 

From : Won 

 

Seungcheol takes Jihoon's number and adds him to his list of contacts. He takes a deep breath and begins to type out the message.

 

To : Jihoon 

 

Hi it's Seungcheol. My mum would like you over for dinner tomorrow at eight. Let me know if you can make it.

 

From : Seungcheol 

 

 

Seungcheol doesn't get a reply for two hours.

 

To : Seungcheol 

 

Tomorrows fine. How'd you get my number?

 

From : Jihoon 

 

To : Jihoon 

 

I'll see you tomorrow. You know where I live.

 

P.s it was from Wonwoo, who else? 

 

From : Seungcheol 

 

_______________________________________

 

It's the day that Jihoon's coming over for dinner. It's currently, 7:50pm.

 

"It'll be nice to see Jihoon after all these years" his mother say. 

 

"Mhmm" Seungcheol murmurs, eyes trained on the front door, waiting for a knock any minute.

 

"I still can't believe that you two are together" 

 

A knock sounds at the door and Seungcheol leaps of the chair his sitting on a sprints to the door. His mother is standing behind him. He opens the door.

 

"Holy s-" Seungcheols cut off by Jihoon kissing him on the cheek.

 

Jihoon worms his way pass Seungcheol and info the house. He bows politely to Seungcheol's mother.

 

"Wow Jihoon, your hair"

 

It's bright pink, I hadn't been yesterday when Seungcheol asked him to do this. But truthfully, Seungcheol likes it.

 

Jihoon smiles, "it's nice to see you again"

 

His mother smiles back, "you've certainly changed, although not in height"

 

Seungcheol snorts loudly.

 

_______________________________________

 

They're all seated at the dining table, eating the dinner Seungcheol's mother had cooked. 

 

"This is really delicious" Jihoon comments.

 

She smiles brightly, "so, tell me how you two got together"

 

Seungcheol almost chokes on the Pepsi he's drinking.

 

Jihoon patts his back, " I've liked Jihoon for a while now and I guess i just couldn't keep it hidden any longer, so I told him and luckily he reciprocated my feelings"

 

Seungcheol nods and smiles, trying to make this whole thing seem more believable.

 

His mother gushes, "that is simply adorable"

 

Jihoon smiles even brighter and strangely, it makes Seungcheol feel warm inside. 

 

_______________________________________

 

"Thanks for cooming tonight" Seungcheol says, rubbing the back off his neck as he bids Jihoon goodbye.

 

"No problem" Jihoon mutters, wrapping his scarf around his neck, "I agreed to help you with this and besides, it was nice to see your mother again"

 

Seungcheol nods, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

 

Jihoon raises his eyebrows, "tomorrow?"

 

"I'm sleeping over" 

 

"Oh" Jihoon breaths, "well I'll see you tomorrow then"

 

_______________________________________

 

"So it went smoothly then?" Wonwoo questions, digging his spoon into his pot of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

 

"Yup, it went better then I thought it would actually" Seungcheol replies through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

 

"Mhm, I thought so. Jihoon came home unusually chirpy yesterday"

 

"He did?"

 

"Yeah" Wonwoo says, "but you've always that affect on him"

 

"I have?"

 

"Yeah, I remember when we were about ten and he was thirteen and you made him this flower crown. You didn't see it, you were to busy trying to murder a spider but he was smiling so brightly that the sun would be jealous"

 

Seungcheol smiles fondly, "I didn't know" 

 

______________________________________

 

Seungcheol's half awake, half asleep when he feels someone draping a blanket over him and kissing his forehead.

 

Whoever it is, moves away and Seungcheol peaks his eyes open to see Jihoon doing the same for Wonwoo. 

 

Seungcheol closes his eyes.

 

Maybe, he thinks, Jihoon isn't as cold as he lets on.

 

_______________________________________

 

It's been four weeks since Jihoon and Seungcheol have been fake dating and Seungcheol's mum has invited Jihoon, roughly over thirty times, to have dinner. 

 

Jihoon's over again today and he's taking to his Seungcheol's mother in the kitchen, quietly. It's really bothering Seungcheol.

 

"I'm just going to get something from my room" he says, standing up. 

 

He lied. He's not actually going to his room. Instead, he's pressing himself up against the wall that separates the kitchen from the hallway. 

 

"You two are nice together" his mum says.

 

"Thanks, I think so too" Jihoon replies.

 

Seungcheol's eyes widen at his words. 

 

"So, around what time did you know that you liked my son?"

 

"It just kind of hit me one day, around the age of thirteen" 

 

Seungcheol slowly backs away from the wall because the words Jihoon just uttered sounded so sincere. So real.

 

_______________________________________

 

It's a week after Seungcheol listened into his mum and Jihoon's conversation. 

 

"Wonwoo" Seungcheol starts, "does Jihoon like me?"

 

Wonwoo makes a face at him, "why are you asking me this?"

 

"I overheard my mum and him talking about when he first knew about liking me. What he said sounded so sincere, almost as though he actually does like me"

 

Wonwoo nods, "I do think that in his own weird way, that Jihoon likes you but the only way to know, is to ask him" 

 

"That's awkward" 

 

"But it gets you answers"

 

_______________________________________

 

Seungcheol is standing in front of Jihoon's door again, sweating nervously over what he's about to ask.

 

The door, before he can knock, swings open yet again.

 

"Seriously, if you're going to knock-"

 

"Do you like me?" Seungcheol blurts.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Do. You. Like. Me?" He repeats, slowly this time.

 

"What kind of question is that?" Jihoon hisses.

 

"I overheard you and my mum taking last week" 

 

Jihoon visably tenses and averts his gaze away from Seungcheol. 

 

"So, do you like me?"

 

Jihoon grabs the front of Seungcheol's shirt and pulls him down to his level. 

 

"Have you forgotten that were fake dating and that what I said was just to help keep the whole thing believable?" 

 

"You sounded so sincere Jihoon" 

 

They're so close to one another and Seungcheol can feel a fimilaur feeling of warmth pool in his chest, that only happens when he's around Jihoon.

 

"I don't like you" Jihoon snaps but his gaze is slipping to Seungcheol's lips, completely contradicting what he just said. 

 

Without thinking, Seungcheol pulls Jihoon forward, so that their lips are touching. 

 

He can feel Jihoon kissing him back.

 

Seungcheol lightly pushed Jihoon off him with a smile.

 

"You don't like me, eh?" He teases.

 

Jihoon wacks him on the arm, "shut up"

 

Seungcheol laughs and doesn't notice the growing smile on Jihoon's face.

 

"So does that mean we're official boyfriends now?" Seungcheol asks. 

 

Jihoon snorts and pulls Seungcheol back down to his level, "sure"

 

They kiss again.


End file.
